


The First Task

by minuseven



Series: fanart included [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Art, Fanart, Gen, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/pseuds/minuseven
Summary: It's time for Harry to face a dragon in the First Task of the Tri-Trainer Tournament!
Series: fanart included [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182797
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	The First Task

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dakeyras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakeyras/gifts).



> (i know this is late and not technically within the deadline, I'm sorry for any inconveniences. i just wanted to finish and deliver the request)  
> Tried a couple of new painting styles. Should be sized for mobiles as well. Hope this is something like what you wanted!

First, Cedric had gone out of the tent to face his Salamence.

Then, Fleur and Dragapult, and Krum against Dragonite.

Now it was just Harry. Alone against Druddigon.

His panic grew as he stood face to the enormous Dragon-type. He clutched his pokeball.

"Come on, Firebolt!"

"Arceus, he can fly!" Bagman was crying out. "Are you seeing this, Tr. Krum?"

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's team: Pikachu (partner), Hedwig (albino Noctowl) and, featured here, Firebolt (Talonflame given in secret by Sirius, supposed Team Rocket member). +more?


End file.
